marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Oshtur (Earth-616)
the Omnipotent Oshtur, Osthur the Omnipotent, Gray Goddess of Balance and Order, Bright Lady, Giver of Justice, Bright Lady of the Dawn, Gracious Lady, Lady of the Skies, Lost Goddess of the Air, Goddess of the Eastern Star, Ma'at, Ishtar, Bird Goddess | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Elder Gods, , master of Ammut | Relatives = Demiurge ("father"); Gaea, Isuus (sisters); Chthon, Hyppus, Set (brothers); Agamotto (son); Ammu (creation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The enchanted dimension of the Vishanti; Temple of the Three | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity; Egyptian Gray Goddess of Balance and Order, Category:Order Deities Lost Goddess of the Air Category:Air Deities | Education = | Origin = Elder Goddess | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Marvel Premiere #5 | HistoryText = Origins Oshtur is one of the Elder Gods of Earth, the first lifeforms spawned on the planet by its sentient biosphere, the Demiurge. Oshtur had a fascination with the realms beyond Earth, unlike her siblings. She took to the heavens ten of thousands of years before the conflict among the Elder Gods and their degeneration into malevolent demons. It is unknown for how long Oshtur left earth, but it is presumed to be millions of years. Early years While exploring the universe, she met a companion in Hoggoth, and they eventually departed the traditional universe for a mystic dimension, where the two resided. After witnessing children play, Oshtur was moved and gave birth to Agamotto. She instructed Agamotto then left him to undertake the paths of magic. With Agamotto and Hoggoth, she formed the Vishanti. Oshtur is also responsible for creating the Tome of Oshtur and the Book of the Vishanti. Oshtur herself is known to be very kind and noble. In fact, her Egyptian alias, Ma'at, is the Goddess of truth, law, order, and justice. Another interesting note, is that Oshtur appears to have strong favor for the bloodline of Ororo Munroe. For some unknown reason, since the dawn of Atlantis, this line of African women has been given distinguishing features of white hair, blue eyes, and powerful magic potential. Modern days Ian McNee has a vision of Oshtur in which he is assigned to find the Four Cornerstones of Creation. He later learned that this was a deception by Chthon, and the real Oshtur intercedes. | Powers = * As one of the eternal mystical Vishanti and an Elder Goddess of Earth, Oshtur holds vast magical power in both the Earth realm and the astral planes. She is an immortal being, capable of traveling through space and between dimensions. She is responsible for creating entire races of beings, and originated the study and cultivation of magic as an art on Earth. She possesses sufficient mystical power to lend it out to other users through invocations of her name, often referenced as the "Omnipotent Oshtur". Oshtur derives power from the worship of others and spreading of her name in this manner, which causes many to see her as a deity. * Oshtur is associated with the element of air, intellect, and reason. Besides this, she is not commonly associated with any particular spell or concept, such as the Hosts of Hoggoth, or the All-Seeing nature of Agamotto. Oshtur is most frequently invoked for spells of strength, providing some of "Omnipotent Oshtur's" power to make an existing spell even more powerful, or strengthen the magician casting it. There are countless examples of Doctor Strange casting all manner of spells in the name of the Vishanti (collectively) or specifically citing Oshtur in a spell among other names, probably so that Oshtur's power would generally boost the unique spell of the others. Spells cast solely in Oshtur's name include: **'Protection' **'Paralysis' **'Transmogrification' **Summoning water to revitalize Namor **'Exorcism' **'Levitation' **'Mystic Shield' **'Mystic Bolts' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = If ever Oshtur was to return to Earth permanently, it is likely the Demogorge would compulsively seek to target her, though her benevolence, magical skill, affiliation with Gaea, and Atum's current demise would limit her chances of harm. | Equipment = Though last in Dr. Strange's possession, Oshtur is at least partially responsible for the creation of mystic items as the Book of the Vishanti and the Tome of Oshtur, as well as the Sword of Bone, holding magic so strong it even harmed the Hulk once. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Oshtur's name was possibly inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos being Hastur, or by the Mesopotamian goddess Ishtar. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Magicians Category:Power Bestowal Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches Category:Demiurge Family Category:Omnipotence Category:True Immortals